


(Q)uake Q(u)ake Qu(a)ke Qua(k)e Quak(e) (Quake)...

by SylvieAsh



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieAsh/pseuds/SylvieAsh
Summary: Fenton, who's an omega, is frustrated because his heat starts the next day, but he has no suppressants to use. So when things start looking down for him, Fenton makes a friend.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Storkules, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles, Mark Beaks/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Fenton makes a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this'll hopefully be something I regularly update on. If it's not, then I'm sorry, but I'll try as much as I can! 
> 
> This story isnt 100% mine, I did have a friend help me write all of this.
> 
> You'll also be seeing this story on my wattpad account if any of you are interested.

"Blathering-blatherskite!" Fenton slams his hand down on the drawer that was supposedly holding his suppressants. One look inside the drawer had him cursing himself. How could he have forgotten to make himself more suppressants?  
The reason he forgot is because he thought he had made some more earlier but was sorely mistaken. 

He doesn't have any time to make any more, his heat starts tomorrow. It wasn't that he hated being in heat or being an omega like his mama kept persisting is what his anxiety is, but because he just didn't want the people he worked with knowing that he was an omega. society was never nice to omegas, everyone he ever met made that very clear. The only person he knew who was an omega and was respected was Donald, his boss' boss's nephew and yet, you can't say everyone's nice to him as well.

An idea clicked into his head at the thought of Donald. If he was an omega, then surely he'd have some suppressants he could "borrow" from him. "Borrow" as in to take it and bring it back before it is deemed missing. 

\---

When he arrived at work, Fenton noticed that he must have gotten there very early. Fenton questioningly looked down at his watch to see that in actuality, he was five minutes late. But if he's this late then where's his boss?  
On any other day, this would have annoyed Fenton, but today, it was almost as if some god was smiling down on him. 

He quickly dropped off his bag at his desk before leaving through the door and hurried to the mansion. 

\---

The boathouse was in full view in Mr. Scrooge's backyard. Fenton approached the floating boat, poking his head through the window, he spotted no Duck before crawling inside. The room he landed in was small, dark and a bit hot and smelled very sweet. 

Just like a cozy bedroom. Fenton imagined.  
But just like the thought came, it went and hit him in the head. 

"Just like a bedroom?!" Fenton whispered the thought again to himself, finally understanding what that meant when soft snoring could be heard. He turned his head towards the noise to find Donald fast asleep in his bed, snuggled up to a teddy bear. Fenton noticed that Donald had a red tint over his cheeks, then the hot and sweet smelling room made sense.  
Donald was in heat.  
Fenton felt bad taking his suppressants knowing that the older duck needed them, but he needed them too.. 

He made a beeline across Donalds room towards his night stand. He opened it and started searching, the searching becoming more aggressive as he failed to find the suppressants. "Blathering-blatherskite!" He cursed, full of frustration.

"What awe you doing?!" 

That sentence turned Fenton instantly into stone.

"I asked you a question, Fenton!" Donald said. "What awe you doing here in my boathouse?!" 

Fenton turned to face Donald, noticing that he was a bit taller than the other omega but still tried to make eye contact with the angry duck even though he felt a bit nauseous. Donald's mean demeanor turned into worry as he saw Fenton's face turn red, his body starting to sway.  
The older omega grabbed Fenton and led him to sit on his bed so that he wouldn't faint. 

"I think I know what this is about."

Fenton hung his head, thinking that Donald was going to get him into trouble for breaking and entering. "No please Donald, you don't understand-"

"If you needed suppwessants but couldn't ask Gywo, you could have just told me!" Donald said cheerfully as he turned around and handed Fenton some suppressants. The brown duck smiled and grabbed them, Donald pulled him forward so that he could whisper in his ear. "And, you should pwobably take those suppwessants now. You know it's bad if I can smell youw pwe-heat.." 

Donald let go of the suppressants and Fenton pulled away. "B-but how did you know I wath an omega?" Fenton asked, all confused.

"It is a natuwal safety defense, omegas awe able to sense other omegas." The elder duck explained. 

After chugging down a glass of water Donald got him, while swallowing a suppressant capsule, he said his goodbyes to Donald. He apologized to him, saying that he didn't want to trouble him by taking his suppressants when he too was in heat. The older omega just shrugged it off and told him that he'd just get more from Gyro. 

"One more thing.." Fenton wished to say before his departure. "Can you-"

"Youw secwet is safe with me." Donald said before winking and going back inside his houseboat to sleep off his heat.

\---

The brown duck smiled as he opened the door to the laboratory, knowing that all of his worries were gone and that he had made another friend.

"Where were you?"

The duck looked up to see his boss, Gyro, standing in front of him, with his arms crossed and his beak aggressive. "You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. So, where were you?"

Fenton tried to make up an excuse, a distraction or say something stupid or anything, but the intense smell of an alpha cought him off guard. He started feeling butterflies in his stomach and soon his face started to turn red. He quickly clamped a hand around his stomach and face. 

"Is..is everything alright?" Gyro asked, stuck in the cross between worry and discus.

"I'm fine," Fenton managed to breathe out heavily. "If you're done talking though, I'll just be at my dethk..bye?"

The duck ran to his desk and once Gyro looked away from him, the first thing he did was slam his face into his desk. "Blathering-blatherskite! What wath that?" He asked himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Gyro Learns To Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro is slowly starting to get feelings for Fenton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might finish this one faster because I'm having someone helping me while the other one I'm writing by myself.

"I'm not in the mood today," Gyro said to the robot alarm he had made, willing it to listen to his plea for peace and quiet. After a few minutes it turned off. 

He had only gotten 15 minutes of sleep, on his desk in the laboratory. 

"Don't you turn evil." He said sternly as he stared daggers into his alarm clock's face. The time read 6:30 am, meaning he had 30 minutes to get ready before the work day starts. "How's coffee?" The chicken asked himself, his alarm clock replied by wagging its tail. "I wasn't asking you!" He threw the robot onto the ground, shattering it into pieces from impact. What a headache. Gyro both spoke about the now pile of robot parts and his actual headache, which he soothed by rubbing his forehead. 

He went through the drawers of his desk, trying to find the coffee grounds and his coffee robot. He could only find Donalds suppressants. That didn't annoy him very much, Gyro was the type of alpha that cared about other omegas, he wanted to protect them as much as he could. 

The nerd with glasses gets drawn out of his thoughts from the sound of the front door opening. He was debating whether or not it was Scrooge, his intern or even Donald because he knew his heat was this week and might've needed suppressants. The person Gyro wasn't expecting to see was Launchpad.   
The two alphas looked at each other before the cheerful one started talking.

"Hey Gybird! How are you this morning?"

"I didn't get to go home last night, got 15 minutes of sleep today and I'm all out of coffee, so you tell me.."

"Oh that's great! Sleeping Is overrated anyways." He brushed Gyros' sarcastic comment to the side. "Apparently, I snore so loud I scare the crap out of everyone in the plane I'm driving!"

"And that's why I'll never be in an airplane with you.." Gyro chided to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The idiotic duck asked. 

"Why are you here," The chicken redirected the conversation.

"Oh, ah yeah. So my friend DW needs some gadgets, could you-"

"No," Gyro cut him off shortly. "I don't know if you knew this, but unfortunately, it turns out that everything I make always turns evil. So until I can find out how to fix that, go ask someone else."

Launchpad lifted his pointer finger in order to make a retort but stopped dead in his tracks when Gyro gave him a death glare. So without another word, he turned around and left.

The scientist went back to getting ready, grabbing his lab coat that had acted as a blanket last night. The door bursting open caused Gyro to stand up really fast, banging his head on his desk on the way up. 

"Ey, æ need you for something real quick Gyro." The voice of Scrooge McDuck pierced through the room. 

"Yes, what is it you need Mr. McDuck?" Gyro asked his boss. 

"Æ just want to talk wit ch'you. Come 'long now." Gyro followed relentlessly. 

All Gyro and Scrooge talked about was that he was having suspicions that Glomgold was up to something. His reasoning was that Golmgold hasn't tried a scheme in a long time, so Scrooge was starting to get weary. The talk with Gyro was to plan a defense and an attack in case Scrooge was correct. 

The walk back to the laboratory was a lot longer than when he walked with Scrooge. He opened the door and was welcomed to an empty room, he checked his watch, it said that it was 7:15. As he was about to ask himself where his intern was, he heard the door behind him open and then close, answering his question before it was even asked. From that moment on, his brain worked on auto pilot, he spoke on impulse, his vision blurred. He was too tired for this again..

He was pulled out of his daze when he saw his intern clamp a hand around his stomach and his mouth. Even though he didn't care about his intern, he couldn't stop himself from asking him if he was alright. 

The duck confirmed himself alright before going to his desk. 

Gyro went to his own desk shortly after as well, grabbing blueprints of construction plans for buildings and weapons. Swiftly tucking them under his arm pit and carried them to the brown ducks desk. "Here are some blueprints. Mr. McDuck wants us to make these, ok Finnamon?" 

"It's Fenton.." The duck corrects shyly. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion," the chicken bit back a little aggressively before returning to his desk. As he walked there, he noticed a particular sweet smell. An omega? Gyro looked around the room, wondering where that smell must have come from but to no avail. My rut must be coming if I'm attracted to a mere beta. Gyro reasoned with himself, he always thought that Fenton smelled kind of wired..

\---

Fenton was working hard by building the blueprints and would occasionally add things of his own in the build to make it better. Gyro would see him do this, start to make an angry retort, but would stop shortly after realizing that what Fenton did was kind of awesome.

After a long day's work, Fenton started packing his stuff for the walk home. As he walked to the door, his boss abruptly stepped in front of him. 

"I was an ass today.." The chicken started.

"I thought you said you weren't going to apologize?" Fenton said. 

"I'm not, I'm just stating the truth. You did good today Finnamon." Gyro said. Fenton smiled.

"We'll, it's only because I'm with the Number One Scientist, Mr. Gearluthe." The duck complemented, the taller one patted his head.

"Goodnight Finnamon.." Gyro smiled.

"Night Mr. Gearluthe!" The smaller one replied. 

"Call me Gyro" 

"Okay." 

With that, they both returned home to get some well needed rest.


	3. The Duck With No Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and Daisy's relationship is on the rocks but good things that his good friend Storkules is here for him

The light shining through the window had forced the duck to open his eyes. He grumbled at how annoying it was and tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. He had been sleeping for two days straight since his heat started. Donald stretched and peaked out his window to see his Uncle Scrooge talking to his cousin Gladstone.  
Gladstone must have said something funny because Scrooge's laugh could be heard shooting through the air.  
Donald felt anger build inside of him. What is he up to? The omega asked himself. 

The thing is, he knew exactly what he was up to. Fethry and Della are both Betas and Donald being an Omega leaves the only Alpha left in the family to inherit Uncle Scrooge's fortune, is what Gladstone would say if you asked him.

It was considered bad luck to be an omega, so of course he just had to be one. It made him upset knowing that the reason he and Daisy can't become true mates is because he is an omega, they've been trying to fix their relationship for years, but it's slowly drifting apart. It won't be long until she chooses an alpha over him..

After a few minutes, Scrooge and Gladstone said their goodbyes before departing. Scrooge walking towards the mansion, and Gladstone walking towards his houseboat. 

"Oh no.." Donald chided, bringing himself back to the present. He quickly went to lock the door, sliding the dead bolt into place seemed to have done nothing but fall apart in his hand. "Oh phooey.." 

Just his luck..

"Hey cous!!" Gladstone yelled as he threw the door open, hitting Donald and sending him flying face first into the floor. "Oh. Sorry about that." The goose said, walking towards him to help him up.

"Go 'way!" The duck yelled, backing away.

"I don't think that's very nice Donald! I only wanted to see my 'favorite' Cousin. Why are you in here anyway?" He said teasingly.

"I live hewe. Now get out, you'we not allowed in my nest, Unca Scwooge told you this befowe!" 

"Your nest?.." The alpha asked puzzledly, looking behind Donald, seeing into his bedroom where something like a pillow and blanket fort was set up. "Oh, that! So you're in heat." He laughs. 

"Yes, and that's why you have to leave. Alphas can't be awound me duwing this time." Donald said while pushing Gladstone out the door. 

"Ok, ok. I'll leave, I'll leave" the goose said, starting to walk out on his own.

Once he left, the duck was about to turn back in and go to bed. But was rudely interrupted by darkness. What's going on? He questioned as he tried to reach out for things, desperately hanging onto it as he started to feel dizzy. The nausea was due to an alphas sent, he started listing off every alpha he knew. 

The sound of someone giggling made him instantly know who it was. 

"Oh, I got you!" They joke, removing their hands off of Donald's eyes. The duck rubbed them, almost as if to test if they were working properly before making eye contact with the alpha who toward over him.

"Hello, my Dearly Beloved Donald!" The alpha spoke, almost poetically.

"Hello Stowkules.." Donald replied. "Go 'way, I'm in heat and youw scent is making me nauseous!"

"Oh, I see. Then why doesn't Beloved Daisy help you with it? Bringing that up, if you two are mates, then why aren't you marked, my Dearly Beloved Donald?"

"She's not an alpha.." The duck explained, feeling even worse about it than before. "But it's weally me-" 

Who's at fault. His thoughts finished his sentence. The duck hung his head.

Storkules saw this and decided that he needed to help his Dearly Beloved Donald!  
He ran inside his houseboat and into his bedroom, Donald chased after him while making angry duck noises.

Storkules stopped at the entrance to Donalds nest, before taking off his kilt, leaving him only in his underwear, before placing the kilt on top of the mattress and pillows. 

The duck barged in, hot headed and about to blow his top off before realizing what Storkules did for him. He was taken aback by the kindness Storkules had just shown him. No one has ever done something this loving for him before. The duck took off his sleeping cap using it to hide his red tinted face. 

"Why did you do that?" Donald asked. 

"Because I care deeply about you my Dearly Beloved Donald." Storkules replies, making himself blush and making Donald's face even more red. "And I know how tiring it must be in heat, so good night, my Dearly Beloved Donald!" The stork says, gently placing a soft kiss on Donald's cheek before he ran out the door and flew away. 

"Bye.." The omega says quietly still in shock of what just happened. He smiled, remembering the kilt Storkules left him as he laid down in his nest and snuggled up to it, realizing it strongly smelled of the stork. The kilt acted as a blanket that would protect him against anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk  
> If your wondering who helped me I'm not allowed to tell you sorry.  
> Ps this was mostly my friend's idea


End file.
